the girl who waited in 1864
by hopeisabitch
Summary: Elena is sent back to 1864 to save the Salvatores from being killed by the tomb vampires. But how will she deal with seeing human damon will she be able to save him in time?


**Elena is sent back to 1864 to save the salvatores from being killed by the tomb vampires. But how will she deal with seeing human damon will she be able to save him in time?**

Elena Gilbert is part of a special force unit. Time travelling unit, she goes in time and stops certain parts of history from happening to save the world. The only good thing about Elena working for this unit is that she is unstoppable her mother was attacked by vampires which makes her half human half vampire. She is a rare specie and she will do anything to stop other vampires from existing.

Elena walks into her office in her usual black jeans and black top. Its 4am and she is ready for a work out her blood lust is taking control of her life, the only way she could control it was by hitting something. So Elena walked into worked, the night shift people had actually fell asleep she just laughed cling to her bag. Elena walked past her bosses office he was yelling down the phone. Elena took no notice of it; he was the kind of person to yell all the time. He was old and very large the typical boss look alike, always had coffee steins and was the only person in the work place that knew exactly what Elena was.

Elena began punching the bag. The bag felt rough on her knuckles she kept punching. One last punch and she felt some pain on her knuckles pulling the back she could see that she had torn her knuckles open. She few seconds later her knuckles had healed up quite quickly. It was an advantage of her vampire side.

"ELENA" her name screeched through her head she bent over in pain "SAVE ME ELENA" a blue eyes guy was in her head. But the only problem was she knew this blue eye guy. He was being killed and not turned into a vampire by Katherine Petrova and her gang of vampires. But there was something different about him, he seemed more human. What was Elena seeing at this point?. It was true Elena Gilbert knew Damon Salvatore, they had met two years ago when she was trying to hunt down Stefan Salvatore and he agreed to help her if she didn't kill him Elena had no choice but to agree. It took them 16 months to track and kill the famous ripper. During that time Elena fell in love with him, he was the only guy she let get under her skin. But where she was leaving him, Klaus Mikealson who was working with Stefan wanted to send a message to Elena and the only way to do it was kill Damon Salvatore so he sent a group of vampires to kill him.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_"Elena I have to tell you something" he cupped her face "I love you miss gilbert I know I shouldn't but I do" he crashed his lips down rough and passionately. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her body against him._**

**_"Argh" Damon pulled back._**

**_"What is it" Elena held him up. Before she knew it Damon burst into flames, elena watched him as he burned there was nothing she could do she try to put out the flames with her jack. But it was useless he was gone. Elena felt numb she would of cried if she could breath. She fell to her knees next to his body. She was lost, she never even got to say that she loved him too._**

**_End OF FLASH BACK_**

Elena ran into her boss's office. "what's going on" she tilted her head looking at him.

"how did you know" he questioned her standing up from his chair.

"I just saw him die" she tapped her head. "what ever it is I want to work it" she yelled.

"you can't your too close" he shook his head.

Elena ran over the desk and pushed him against the wall "I want this task and that is the end of it" she snapped. Elena was going to get this task even if it meant forcing him to . Her boss shook his head nervously. He was still scared of because he knew very well she could just drain him here and make it look like an accident. Elena released him. She took a few steps back crossing her arms over her chest "Well what's the task" she tilted her head looking at her boss.

He took a few breaths and step towards the desk a bit edgy and his nerves are shaking. "Katerina Petrova she's changed her plan's to turn the salvatores she's saved the tomb vampires and killed them instead which isn't a good thing considering without them you would be dead and well all your work you have done would be over" he replied handing her a folder.

"so what I'm supposed to do go back convince Katherine to turn them" she questioned him looking at the folder. There was a folder of what happened in 1864.

"no you need to go back and make sure she doesn't kill them and force feed them her blood" he glanced at her.

"why don't I go back and use my blood to change him" she questioned. Elena knew nothing about what her blood could do quite yet.

"if that was possible it would be easier but you will in fact be human but you will have your abilities as a vampire just not a good healer or blood lust" the words blood lust flutted through her head she stood right up she didn't want to hand her blood lust no more she needed a break from it..

"When do I start" she questioned

"right away" Elena nodded her head and knew exactly where she was going. The missions were easy to her now. She threw on her tank top to cover her top that she had just been working out in and headed to the panel room. The panel room was this small enclosed room, there wasn't much to it so one would stand outside hit the big red button and zap whoever was in the panel room would move across time and space.

It was over In minutes and there she was elena gilbert was in 1864.

NEXT CHAPTER: WHO WILL ELENA MEET FIRST? DELENA MOMENTS.


End file.
